Lily's Sexcapades
by LilyScarletPotter
Summary: Lily Potter survived on the Fateful Halloween. Now without her husband to satisfy her growing sexual needs, she needs to find pleasure somewhere else. Contains affairs and minor Incest. Not for Children.


**Lily's Sexcapades**

 **Chapter 1 – Lily/Vernon**

Lily Evans Potter was moaning loudly as she was working a big dildo in and out of her glistening pussy at the same time squeezing her big C-cup tits harder. It has been four years since she was last touched by a man and she was craving sex. Her sex life was how she fantasized as a girl and even more with her husband James Potter till the fateful night of Halloween four years ago. And the bastard Voldemort came and murdered her husband and left Lily and her child Harry alone. Her child become the Boy-Who-Lived and now she wasn't able to go to any place in the wizarding world without being followed left and right by the media.

Lily is a wild women when it comes to Sex and living for four years without real sex left her feeling quite frustrated. She thought of fucking either Sirius or Remus, only friends of her whom she trusted to have a sexual relationship without ending up in the front page of the Daily Prophet. But Sirius was already feeling he betrayed James by suggesting Pettigrew as their Secret Keeper, he definitely would not even touch Lily taking it as betrayal of James trust. Remus would not touch her thinking he will pass his lycanthropy to her. So she hadn't approached either of them.

So here she was masturbating herself silly by pushing her big dildo in and out of her wet delicious pussy and moaning James's name loudly. After five minutes she reached her climax and pushed the dildo faster moaning "Fuck, fuck. Aaaahaah James" and orgasmed squirting all over the bed, her heavenly nectar flowing out of her thighs and slender legs. She laid there quite exhausted after her wild masturbation session and slept.

 **#####**

The next morning Lily woke feeling already aroused by the fantastic dreams she had the night before. She had dreamed of getting fucked in a muggle pub by two men, sandwiched between them while one fucked her hairless cunt hard and another pushed his hard black cock into her ass. Several other men watched her getting fucked while stroking their cock and spraying there cum on her face and big tits occasionally and taking turns with the other two men on fucking her. Shaking herself from the dream she got out of her bed and went on to have shower, her naked pussy already glistening with wetness.

When she came out of the shower she towelled her wet naked body dry and went to wake her son Harry. She forgone wearing clothes in home three years ago since she was alone most of the time with only her child for company. And it made it easier for her to masturbate.

She entered Harry's room and smiled when she saw her son sleeping peacefully in his bed. He was turning into a miniature James. She sat on his bed and ruffled his hair and said "Harry dear, wake up. We have to go to your Aunt Tuney's place in an hour." She and her sister Petunia reconnected after her husband's death. Petunia came out of her jealousy of her sister when she understood how dangerous the wizarding world was to muggles and muggle-born. After that they met often and had play dates between her son and Dudley.

"Don't wanna wake Mom!" whined Harry.

"If you won't wake up now you only have toast for breakfast today and won't be getting mommy's milk." said Lily to her son.

Harry opened his sleepy eyes and crawled to her saying "I want mommy's milk" and started sucking her left breast. Lily closed her eyes and placed her son's hand on top of her right breast and Harry started squeezed it. Lily knew what she was doing is wrong but after living for years without sex she wasn't able to help herself but enjoy the feeling of her son's tongue sucking and nipping on her breast and nipple. She moaned stroking her son's hair and twitched whenever Harry's little fingers tweaked her already erect nipple. Harry loved her breast milk and don't want to eat solid food when she tried years ago. So she finally convinced him to eat saying she won't feed him breast milk if he didn't eat. And how can she say no to her Harry when he is wonderful with his tongue and a quick learner.

Harry is finally full awake after few minutes of sucking and squeezing his mother's heavenly breasts. Lily bathed and dressed Harry when he finished drying her breast out of milk and both of them had breakfast. Lily then left Harry in the kitchen to get dressed. She wore matching black lacy bra and panty and a red tight tank top with black short skirt that accentuated and reached just below her shapely ass. Then she wore black stockings and matching high heels. Overall she looked like a bombshell. After applying light makeup she went downstairs to collect her son and left the home.

 **#####**

She lived just few streets from her sister's home so she just side-along apparated Harry to Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. When knocked on the door Dudley opened and exclaimed "Aunt Lily!" and gave her a hug. After leaving Harry to play with Dudley, Lily went in search of her sister.

When she neared the kitchen she heard a muffled sound. Lily entered the kitchen wondering where the sound is coming from and stopped short looking at the scene before her.

Petunia was laying on the Kitchen table with her eyes closed, legs spread wide and skirt gathered around her waist while Vernon was pounding in and out of her hairy pussy. She was facing away from the entrance so she didn't sea Lily coming in, but Vernon clearly did. He jerked his head in surprise looking at Lily's stunned look and glanced at the clock to check the time. He then looked at Lily, winked at her and returned to fuck his wife as if he didn't have an audience. Petunia was trying and failing to contain her moans with one hand over her mouth while her other hand was squeezing her breasts over the cloth.

Lily looked at the sight before her quite aroused. It was better than watching porn in her TV back at home. Once upon a time she would have thought Vernon looked like an overgrown fat man. But since he got promoted in his work and started to work hard in the workshop, he started losing his fat and now he looked better than before. And the 6 inch thick cock now fucking her sister's cunt definitely added a plus to his appearance. She knew Vernon often looked at her assets but she didn't look at him in a sexual way before. Now though she was itching to replace her sister under Vernon's thick black cock.

Vernon meanwhile was having the best time of his life, fucking his oblivious wife in front of the sexy redheaded goddess he often fantasised fucking. He pushed in and out of his wife's cunt harder than ever thinking it as her sister's pussy while looking straight at Lily stripping her clothing with his eyes. He came harder in a few minutes into Petunia's pussy groaning and moaning.

Lily came to her senses after Vernon came in her sister's pussy and scrambled out of the kitchen before her sister can spot her. She went to check on Harry and Dudley but she can't shake herself of the image in her mind of her getting fucked by Vernon.

 **#####**

Few minutes after Petunia and Vernon came to the main hall and they spent the morning speaking about everything and nothing. Vernon often looked at Lily's stockings clad thighs and cleavage lustfully which made Lily moisten in her core. She can't wait to get back home so she can masturbate herself thinking of Vernon.

Around 1PM they went to the kitchen to have lunch. Petunia sat at one end of the table while Lily and Vernon sat opposite each other in the middle. Harry and Dudley sat opposite Petunia at the other end of the table. Seating at the table again brought the memory of that mornings show to Lily. Vernon smiled at Lily knowingly which only increased the wetness between her thighs. Once the food was served they started eating exchanging pleasant conversation.

Few minutes after the start of lunch, Lily was a bit startled when something touched her feet and moved upwards towards her thigh. She looked shocked at Vernon who was behaving like there is nothing out of the ordinary. His bare feet was tracing the full length of her slender legs and luscious thighs. When he reached near her quite wet pussy he retracted his feet back to her feet teasing her with his act. Lily was having a hard time maintaining the conversation with her sister without moaning, eating and enjoy the attention to her legs from Vernon.

After teasing Lily for quite some time, Vernon reached her pussy and pushed aside her panties with his forefinger. He rubbed his feet on her pussy folds slowly teasing Lily further. Vernon finally can't take it anymore and plunged his forefinger into her glistening pussy suddenly. Lily gasped and turned it into a cough. He started fucking Lily with his feet making her squirm lightly in her seat.

Lily can't believe what is happening. Here she was getting fucked by the bare feet of her sister's husband while her sister is eating oblivious to what is transpiring under the table. The chance of getting caught by her sister is only arousing her even more, increasing the pleasure she's feeling by tenfold. Shortly before she can climax Petunia who finished eating excused herself and went to clean the dishes. After Petunia turned Vernon started to finger-fuck her vigorously. In a few moments Lily's pussy can't take it anymore and gushed her heavenly nectar all over Vernon's foot. Lily sat there taking long breaths while Vernon removed his feet and scooped her pussy juice out of his feet and started licking it looking at Lily.

 **#####**

Vernon suggested to go to a movie afternoon, so they drove in Vernon's car to a nearby theatre. After buying tickets for a good movie which was started playing 10 minutes before, they went inside and found that seats are split between the last two rows. Petunia, Harry and Dudley took the 3 corner seats in the row before the last. Lily and Vernon took the 2 corner seats in the last row. They are the last to arrive so the remaining seats of the last row is empty.

Around after ten minutes ensuring that Petunia was watching the movie, Vernon made his move on Lily. He grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her out of her seat and made her seat in is lap. Then he placed on hand on her legs massaging her sexy thighs while inserted his another hand under blouse and placed it on top of her bra clad breast. Lily arched her back leaning into Vernon's chest and throwing her head onto Vernon's shoulder. Vernon moved aside Lily's flowing red hair and started nibbling on her earlobe earnestly.

Lily started moaning lightly thanking the sound of theatre to conceal her moans. Vernon's ministrations on her thighs and breasts combined with the nibbling of her earlobe drove Lily into a quick orgasm. After her orgasm Lily found herself pushed onto the floor while Vernon unzipped his pant and took out of his cock. Soon Lily found herself sucking the thick cock of her sister's husband. She licked the balls of his cock making him moan and forcing her head to take the full length of his cock into her mouth. Lily started throat fucking Vernon with expert skill as she had experience with blowing James even longer cock. Soon Vernon climaxed in Lily's mouth unable to hold any longer with the skill of her tongue. Lily drank all of his cum greedily sucking every drop of it out of his cock.

Vernon then pulled Lily up into his lap facing him and gathered her tank top near her neck and unhooked and thrown her bra in her seat next. He then sucked on Lily's left breast licking and biting her nipple with his tongue making her moan in pleasure. At the same time he squeezed her right breast with his other hand tweaking her right nipple.

Suddenly Lily found herself lifted up, twisted and on the seat Vernon was seating before with Vernon lowering himself to the seat level. When she realised what he was doing Lily spread her legs wide to allow entrance to Vernon's head between her thighs to her aroused pussy. She shivered when Vernon breathed on her cunt and licked on her rosebud with his tongue once. He massaged and spread her pussy lips apart with his finger and sucked on her clit making Lily moan loudly forgetting her surroundings. He then proceed to suck her pussy earnestly licking her nectar flowing out of her sex. Lily was moaning with abandon but lucky for her those moans were lost in the sound of the movie.

After minutes of sucking and prodding Lily's rosebud she reached her orgasm squirting cum after cum into Vernon's mouth who is drinking the delicious nectar greedily. After drinking and licking every drop of her pussy juice out of her pussy folds he get up and kissed Lily's lips.

Lily tasted the taste of herself while kissing Vernon. Both kissed lustfully with tongues battling for dominance. Vernon massaged her breast with one hand and rubbed his dick on her pussy folds with other hand making Lily moan into his mouth making her lose in the battle of tongues. With a gasp she found her pussy being filled with a cock for the first time in four years. Vernon started fucking her mercilessly. She moaned into his mouth kissing him harder rubbing her breast into his hand and chest.

Once they broke the kiss Vernon moved to bite Lily around her neck giving her love bites and making her clench her pussy walls tightly, squeezing Vernon's cock. Vernon tried to remove his cock so that he can come but Lily held on to him saying "Cum inside my pussy Vernon!"

"But you will become pregnant" said Vernon continuing to fuck her holding back for a few moments.

"Don't worry… Fuck … Aaahhh ….. I am a witch …. remember. Cum inside my ….. dirty pussy Vernon. Aaaahhhh!" exclaimed Lily.

Vernon can't hold it anymore he came inside her hard saying "Here take this ….my dirty whore…"

"Aaaaaahhhhh…. Yes Vernon… I am your whore… Cum inside my pussy" said Lily while orgasming one of the best orgasm of her life. Both laid in the same position for a few moments taking deep breaths.

Finally Lily broke the silence by saying "Wow. That was awesome!"

"Yeah. It was! Ready for round two?" asked Vernon.

Lily Evans Potter grinned at Vernon Dursley lustfully. And it was the start of a long affair of sex and pleasure…

 **#####**


End file.
